Me With You Revised
by ANNbeau
Summary: She left everything she knew and loved three years ago. She was coming home the deal with her mistakes bringing the truth with her.
1. Prologue

Prologue

She sat on the uncomfortable bed, if that's what you would even call it, staring at the green and white checkered tile floor. Her eyes were filled with tears, this couldn't be happening to her she was 15, she just started high school for crying out loud. Her mom walked over to her, the click of her $500 heels echoing around the room, she grabbed her hand and the girl ripped it away as her tears fell splashing on her bare knees. Her mother sighed, and the girl glared at the floor like it was being stupid for not sucking her in and taking her away from here.

"Honey?" her mother asked. "Is this even possible?" the girl didn't acknowledge her she simply glared at the floor. The door to the little room opened and she heard a slightly overweight man shuffle around some papers. He cleared his throat, but she didn't show any signs that she knew he was there.

"Well Miss Simms, it seems like you have a couple of options," he said handing Mrs. Simms the pamphlets, the doctor shook his head at the teenager and gently laid his hand on her shoulder. The girl flinched away from him and glared at the floor harder. He sighed and looked back over to the older woman. "If you need anything else just call," he said, Mrs. Simms nodded.

"Thank you doctor," she said. The girl stood wrapping her arms around herself as she stared at the floor. They walked out of the office and to the car in silence. The girl stared out her window watching the world go on around her as her world started to slowly fall apart. "Maybe we should wait to tell your brother and father until we go through all the options," Mrs. Simms said glancing over at her only daughter. She looked over at her mother slightly shocked.

"Thank you," she whispered wrapping her arms around the older woman's neck. "I have to tell him though," she said; when she pulled away Mrs. Simms nodded. When they got home a boy the same age came down the stairs.

"How was the doctor?" he asked slightly concerned.

"You care?" she spat as she walked past him.

"Jade," he started.

"Don't Tyler," she said not turning around. She went to her room changed into pajamas and climbed into her bed. She woke up hours later and it was dark. She looked over at her night stand; her alarm clock read 11:45. She jumped out of bed and quickly pulled a coat on and grabbed a pair of flats. She cracked her door looking down the hall towards her parent's room and everything was silent. She stepped out of her room closing the door behind her. Slowly she walked down the stairs; she went to the front door but thought better of it and made her way to the back door. She slid it open and slipped out. Once she was outside she slipped on her shoes, and ran around the house to the front gate. She climbed over it, opening it would have woken everyone up. She got to the street ran past two houses. When she got to the third house she stopped and looked at it. Resting her hand on her lower stomach she grinned. Then she walked around the fence to the backyard, she felt around the wood fence looking for the broken piece that she could slide over. Finally she found it and snuck into the beautifully landscaped rose garden. She ran through the backyard coming up to the steps that lead to the house. She took her shoes off again and slipped through the door. She looked around the pitch black living room thankful that she had this house memorized. Skillfully she made her way to the entrance hall and she started up the right hand staircase when she reached the top landing she put her hand against the left wall and counted doors as she walked passed them.

"…four, five, and six," She whispered then grabbed the handle and pushed it open. The TV was still on and the blue picture illuminated the room. She set her shoes down by the door next to a pair of black Chuck Taylor's. Then she took off her jacket hanging on the back of the chair at the desk. She walked over to the queen size bed and pulled back the covers, slowly she climbed into it. Once she was settled the bed moved and a head popped out of the covers next to her. And beautiful blue eyes were staring back at her.

"I didn't think you were coming." The boy said smiling at her lazily rubbing his eyes. She smiled at him and curled up next to him. He pulled her close to him and she buried her face in his chest.

"I have something that I have to tell you," she whispered,

"What?" he asked concerned.

"Reid I'm pregnant," she said he stilled and she looked up at him. "Reid?" she asked. Slowly he looked down at her.

"Are you sure?" he asked, she nodded letting her tears fall, seeing her cry snapped him out of it and he gripped her tighter running his fingers through her hair. "It's okay Jay, we'll think of something. We'll talk to Caleb he'll know what to do, Does anyone else know?" he asked against her hair.

"My mom," she whispered. "She told me not to tell my brother or dad yet," she looked up at him; he gave her a small smile and kissed her lightly.

"Reid?" she asked after a couple minutes.

"Hmm?" he mumbled against her hair.

"Nothing," she whispered as she watched his face. She sank deeper into the bed pulling him closer his grip on her tightened even more.

"I love you," he whispered kissing her forehead.

"You too," she said and they fell asleep.

They woke up the next morning to Reid's phone going off. He sat up and reached for it looking at the caller ID. It was Tyler.

"Hey man." Reid said with sleep still in his voice.

"Hey is Jade there she didn't take her phone, and mom is going crazy," He asked.

"Yeah she's here," He answered; she got out of bed and headed to his bathroom shaking her head saying she didn't want to talk to him.

"Can I talk to her?"

"Only if you don't yell," Reid said Jade stuck her head out of the bathroom and smiled at him.

"Fine I won't yell please let me talk to her," Reid threw her the phone and she caught it walking back to the bed.

"Yes," She said.

"You couldn't take your phone with you?" he asked. She sat down on the bed again and Reid laid his head in her lap.

"I forgot I had a lot on my mind last night," She sighed playing with Reid's hair.

"Like what you needed a good fuck?' he asked.

"You know Tyler we don't just fuck," She said. "I know you're incapable to feel it towards me but he loves me," She all but spelt out. Tyler scoffed on the other end.

"Whatever Jade when are you going to be home?"

"When are you leaving?"

"I'm not today," He said annoyed.

"Then I'm not coming home today," She said closing the phone and throwing it at the end of the bed. "Told you he didn't like me with you," she said resting her head against the head board.

"Well I like you with me," He said sitting up kissing her pulling her down so she was lying down she smiled at the look in his eyes, and then he crawled on top of her.

A/N: there is the prologue, i know its mostly the same but i decided to change things in each chapter so some will be the same and some will have completely different things! so let me know what you think!


	2. Wasn't Her

Chapter One:

Wasn't her

Three years later

"Here is good thanks," she said stepping out of the cab. You could see the massive house from the street and she glared at it. She looked down the street and saw three more mansions just like the one she was standing in front of. Thunder cracked and she looked at the sky, it was going to rain. She walked over to the key pad and started pressing in the code. As soon as the gate sung open the rain started to fall. She opened the massive doors to a very dark house.

"How nice they tell me to come home and no one is here," she said out loud to the entrance hall. She huffed and turned toward the stairs. She lugged her suit case up and burst into her room flicking on the light, it looked exactly the same. She sighed and slammed down into her chair at her desk they even left her old school work on it. She looked around the room and finally her eyes landed on her bed.

All she could see was kissing, touching, feet rubbing together, legs intertwined. All she could here was panting, moaning, his name, her name.

She shook her head and stood up, might as well take a shower. She threw her suit case on her bed and pulled out her toiletries and a new outfit. She took a quick hot shower and pulled on her dark wash jeans and a white camisole. She did her makeup light and decided to let her hair dry it's self. She grabbed a black zip up hoodie and her dark wash jean jacket. She bounced down the stairs humming; she didn't know why she was so happy nothing here mattered to her anymore. She also didn't know why she grabbed the keys to her Chevy Silverado and hopped in. she drove around town knowing where she was going to end up but trying to avoid it.

She ended up in the parking lot sooner then she thought she would, she looked over at the old building and sighed. '_You came this far,' _she thought as she hopped out of the giant truck. She spotted Tyler's hummer, you could say the suffered from little man syndrome, they were both short there for had huge cars. She smiled and walked into the bar, she was greeted with loud music, smoke and stale alcohol and she loved it.

She walked right up to the bar and waited for Nicky to notice her.

"Well, well if it ain't little Jade Simms," he said smiling at the girl leaning on bar in front of her. She grinned at the older man.

"Not so little anymore Nick," she said winking; he laughed and patted her hand.

"What can I get ya?" he asked pulling out the Jack, knowing what she wanted already.

"You read my mind," she smirked. She was about to turn around and survey the crowd when a very drunk blonde girl and a very drunk blonde boy slammed into the bar next to her laughing and touching. Jade's mouth almost hit the floor; she quickly looked down at the bar and let her hair cover her face. Nicky placed her Jack and Coke in front of her. He noticed the couple and looked at Jade; she looked up at him and slightly shook her head.

"What can I get you?" he asked the blonde's.

"Well Nick I think this lovely lady needs another drink," the boy said slinging his arm around her shoulders.

"I think you two have had enough," he said pulling out four shot glasses. "Besides I thought you preferred brunette's Reid," He finished glancing at Jade, who was hiding a smile into her drink.

"What?" the girl shrieked at Reid. "You were just using me?" she asked, Reid started to answer but the girl had already started to walk away. He turned back to the bar.

"Thanks Nick," he mumbled. Nicky passed the four shots to Jade. She grabbed the first one slamming it; she took all four shots like a pro. Reid was watching her as she downed the rest of her drink as well, she shook her head.

"Woo," she said slamming the cup down. "Can I get some more shots?" she asked, Reid was still staring at her, she looked so familiar but he couldn't think of where he knew her from. He shrugged not wanting to think too hard. Nicky filled the four shots again and pushed them toward Jade. She picked up two and put them in front of Reid.

"To Brunette's," she said and slammed the first one. She started to feel the warmth spread through her. Reid kept studying her, and she slowly turned toward him and looked right at him. He smirked and took the shot. Her heart broke, he didn't notice it was her; she kept staring at him as she slammed the next shot.

"Do I know you?" he finally asked, she shook her head and looked into her empty shot glass. "So I don't know you?" he said noticing her shake her head.

"You use to," she answered tipping the empty glass toward Nicky. Reid took his other shot as Nicky filled them again.

"You mean I slept with you?" he said taking the first shot. She slammed her shots one after another.

"Yeah," she answered then slapped a twenty on the bar, smirked at Reid then got up walking out of the bar.

"Hey wait," he said grabbing her wrist slightly stumbling into her. Her eyes widened as he touched her. "I'm sure I would remember someone like you," he said cockily.

"I'm surprised you don't," she said quietly, his eyebrows pulled down into a frown at her words.

"Dude, what are you doing out here?" Tyler asked his arm slung around the shoulders of a different blonde. Jade's eyes went wide again, and she turned from the group and walked toward her truck.

"Wait," Reid said trying to go after her but tripped and fell then started to laugh. She looked over her shoulder at the commotion and the blonde girl's eyes went wide as she stared at Jade, she walked off the porch.

"Jade," she whispered. '_Shit,' _Jade thought and she turned around walking faster to her truck. She got in and tore out of the parking lot. Tyler was completely sober now looking at the blonde girl.

"What did you say?" Tyler asked her, she turned around and looked at him with tears running over her cheeks and a smile on her face. "Blake," he said again.

"That was Jade," she said, and then she looked at Reid still on the ground.

"That's bullshit," He spat standing up. "I would have known if was her," he said glaring at the Blake.

"Reid chill out," Tyler said.

"Fuck you, it wasn't her," he said going back into the bar.

A/N: so there it is... i actually really enjoyed writing this chapter teehee! anyways let me know what you think!


End file.
